


New Job Outtakes

by MaeveBran



Series: The New Job [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although she was a "hot chick with super powers", both General Hammond and Col. O'Neill had decided some off world training with another unit was needed before Buffy could be placed on the elite SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Senate Resolution 1138-42

Buffy walked into the briefing room to find her current SG team, SG-13, and half of the one she was slated to join after she finished her training. That team was SG-1. Although she was a "hot chick with super powers", both General Hammond and Col. O'Neill had decided some off world training with another unit was needed before Buffy could be placed on the elite SG-1. Though she was Col Dixon's to command, the members of SG-1 were trying to find a place for her to fit in with them too, so both teams could often be found hanging out together when not off world. Thus Buffy found Major Carter and Dr. Jackson watching television with Col. Dixon, Airman Wells, Dr.Balinsky, and Major Bosworth. They were eating popcorn and laughing.

"Hey guys. What are you watching?" Buffy greeted them.

"We're watching C-SPAN," Dr. Jackson replied, without looking away from the television. 

"I can see that, but why?" Buffy asked as she took one of three empty seats at the table.

"Because that pansy assed Senator just introduced a Senate Resolution, Summers," Col. Dixon replied as though the unnamed Senator wasn't the only idiot around.

"Really? What has Kinsey done now?" asked a bemused Buffy, once she guessed the identity of the Senator.

"He introduced Senate Resolution 1138-42," Carter said, as if that should answer everything. 

Col. O'Neill entered the room and took the seat at the foot of the table and commented, "So, Kinsey actually went through with it, then?"

"OK, I'll bite," Buffy said, then winced as every eye swung to her. Too late she realized that her comment would cause some discomfort since everyone in the room knew what she was used to fighting. She corrected her phraseology, "Not like that. I meant, I take the bait. What is Senate Resolution 1138-42?"

"It requires all extra- and sub-terrestrials to register and get a permit to live on the planet," explained Dr. Balinsky, the archeologist slash anthropologist of Buffy's unit.

Buffy gasped. Not that she put it past Kinsey to try something like this, but that it would get this far, and at the inclusion of sub-terrestrials. Someone had been reading up on the Initiative. 

"So, how is it going?" she inquired.

'It's going down in flames," laughed Airman Wells.

"Not only is it going down, but every Senator seems to be taking their turn to speak and laugh at the idea of aliens on Earth," Col. Dixon merrily chimed in.

"I guess Kinsey is safe from the wrath of Teal'c," Dr. Jackson said snarkily.

"I don't know what Kinsey was thinking, " Carter said. "I mean, Nyan and Loran are harmless and would gladly jump through hoops to stay, but Teal'c?" She shook her head. "He'd comply, but not be happy about it, and the next time Kinsey came to the SGC it wouldn't be pretty."

"No, it wouldn't. Now everyone shut up so I can hear what the other Senators have to say," Col. O'Neill ordered.

The room quieted except for the snickers of everyone present as yet another Senator laughed off the need for such a law.

Buffy smiled to herself. They may not be the Scoobies, but the people of the SGC had her type of twisted humor. Where else could she find people who watched C-SPAN in order to mock it? Nowhere else in the world.


	2. Watcher to General

General George Hammond looked up at the man who had just entered his office. The man was around General O'Neill's age and was dressed in tweed. He looked like a typical English librarian.

"General Hammond, my name is Rupert Giles," the tweed clad man said, with an English accent. "I understand that you are ultimately in charge of the Stargate Program?"

"I am. Should I know you?" Hammond replied as he thought to himself, 'Definitely an English librarian.'

"I am, or more precisely was, Buffy Summers' Watcher. I am involved in reviving the Watcher's Council after an accident took it out last year," Giles said as Hammond nodded. "You're wondering why I am here. I am here to tell you about the history of the Slayer and exactly what you have hired."

For the next hour Giles told the General about the Slayers. He started with the "World is Older Than You Know" speech and then moved on to Buffy in particular. Giles told Hammond of several events that hadn't made it into her official file before concluding, "I also have a message from Buffy's friends. If anything happens to her, no world will be safe enough from their retribution."


	3. Wounded Slayer

Buffy Summers leaned her weight on her commanding officer, Col. Dave Dixon. The trip to P4X-939 hadn't gone as planned. The plan had been to check out the ruins the MALP had spotted and document what they could before dark, then return to Stargate Command.

What had actually happened was they stepped through the gate and were swept up in a partying band of natives. Normally, Slayer reflexes saved Buffy from embarrassing accidents, but when surrounded by hundreds of dancing people, when you go down it is easy to twist an ankle. Buffy knew she was in for some teasing.

* * *

Buffy watched as Dr. Carolyn Lam wrapped her ankle with an ace bandage. She had tried to persuade the doctor that the bandage wasn't really necessary, but the doctor insisted on both the bandage and the use of crutches.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow, Dr. Lam," Buffy protested.

"I hear that far too often to believe it," Dr. Lam insisted. "Now, take the crutches."

"Did you not get the memo about Slayer healing?" Buffy asked.

"What kind of healing?" inquired the doctor.

"Slayer, here. Along with the duty to fight evil comes the ability to heal really fast," Buffy replied.


End file.
